Behind Nothing, There's Something
by wondergurl2007
Summary: You always know that when someone says "It's nothing." It's kind of... Something. Get what I'm saying? I know Lilly Truscott and Travis Brody do. A Travis/Lilly story. Warning: may be cheesy and humorous.
1. Disturbed Dreaming

Chapter 1: Disturbed Dreaming

I was dreaming. And I knew it. I knew it because, well, I just knew it. There was no real explanation to it. This dream was the craziest dream of my life.

I'm sixteen and I'm an innocent girl. The skater chick, the funny one, the one with the double life as Lola Lufnagle. As I said before, I'm an innocent girl. I don't have anything to hide, or share that's inappropriate. Or wrong or gross or anything. I'm just normal. Smiley faced, etc. I'm Lilly Truscott. And I was dreaming. Dreaming isn't wrong or anything. But, depending on the dream, it's not right either. I was having a sexual dream. It disturbed me in every way. Quickly, I awoke myself. Shooting up in my bed, breathing heavily. My eyes were still shut, I refused to open them. I waited.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Came a familiar voice. I very carefully opened my eyes. My best friend, Miley Stewart, who also had a double life as Hannah Montana (teenage pop sensation) was looking at me concerned from across the room. Hannah Montana was doing a tour in Tennessee. She needed her side kicks to go with her. Aka: Lola Lufnagle, Mike Stanley III, her dad and Jackson (her brother).

"I'm fine." I lied. Trying to calm myself down from that erotic dream.

"Seriously, Lilly. Don't creep me out like that again. I've got to rest. I'm performing as Hannah tomorrow.." Miley yawned.

"Sorry, I had a… An unusual dream." I gulped.

"Oh! Tell me!" She was suddenly wide awake.

"I can't." Yeowch. That was like the first time I had refused to tell Miley something. She was my best friend in the whole wide world. I thought she'd take this quite badly. But instead she just shrugged it off and closed her eyes. Muttering 'good night, go to sleep' to me. I sighed and lay back down in bed. I went back to sleep, dreaming of less weird dreams.

The next morning was quite cold, but sunny; the kind of weather I like, since it was still February.

"Morning Lilly.." called my best guy friend, Oliver Oken, who has the double life as Hannah's other side kick; Mike Stanley III.

Oliver was tall, with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was olive colored, like me and Miley. Jackson had a pale white skin, while her dad was tanned. Her dad had long light brown hair, like Jackson. Jackson was really short, even if he was two years older than us. Miley had brown wavy hair, she was tall and skinny.

I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm kind of tall and have a slender body, so they say. ~Wink, wink~ Ha. Fail at life.

"Morning Oliver," I said absent mindedly, eating my cereal.

"You woke up late." Jackson muttered coming out of the kitchen with his dad.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to waking up like a…" He looked at Miley, "Superstar." He grumbled. We understood why she needed a double life, and how whenever she needed us we had to be in disguise as someone else.

"Oh, get used to it!" Miley laughed, drinking some apple juice.

"How'd you sleep last night, Oliver?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Pretty good… I love this house you guys have here, Mr. Stewart." He smiled, sitting down in front of me. _'He's such a suck-up_!' I thought as I quietly sipped on some water.

"And you, Lilly? How did you sleep last night?" Mr. Stewart asked sweetly, leaning on the kitchen counter. At the question, I choked on the water and spluttered over Oliver who shut his eyes and cringed. Everyone in the room looked strangely at me. I coughed a few times before saying: "I'd rather not speak of it." I cleared my throat and shut up.

"It's true. She shot up in her bed and had some kind of nightmare. It woke me up too." Miley said casually.

"Really?" Jackson said, sounding like he might actually care.

"Yeah, she couldn't even tell me about it! Makes me wonder what it was about…" When Miley said that, I turned pink. Her dad nodded with seeming understanding. There was a knock at the door. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Oliver.

"Guys! Don't worry. It's just an old friend of mine. His name is Travis Brody. He's a really fun guy. And he knows about the Hannah/Miley thing! He'll be staying over a few nights." She said reassuringly.

"Oh, okay.." Oliver sighed, his muscles becoming less tense. Miley walked over to the front door and peered through the peep hole on her tip toes. She got back down and opened the door with a smile. 'Travis' was wearing a baseball hat on his head, covered by his hood. People who visited this house had to be very secretive so that no one finds out where Hannah Montana lives. Miley hugged him and laughed.

"I missed you so much!" She murmured into his tall figure. They pulled away and he spoke in a uniquely deep voice.

"I missed you too!"

"These are my friends, Lilly and Oliver…" She gestured to us as the 'Travis' guy turned away from us to hang his hat on a coat hanger and removed his hood. Revealing his blond hair.

"Truscott? Wow I haven't…" He paused in his sentence to turn around, "Hey, I'm Travis.." he turned around as he said so. I could have screamed. That face, that smile, those teeth, those eyes. His everything. Those eyes though, were so incredibly familiar. He was in that sexual dream from last night. I shot out of my chair with a small yelp. As I did so I had pushed the bowls, cups, cereal boxes and other things all over the table. Everyone looked at me again. This can't be happening.

"I.. Umm.." I wheezed. Looking at Travis who was approaching me with a hand extended for a handshake. I avoided it and he glared at me. "I need to… G.. go.. Huh?" I backed away from him. Tripping over things and bumping into a wall. "Wha… Erm.. Uhh.." I stumbled forwards and towards the back door, kicking an empty card board box. "Uhh.. Ah-ha.. Buh-bye." I darted for the back door and rushed outside. I closed it firmly and the rays of sunlight smacked my eyes. I made my way over to the barn and sat down, taking in air. This cannot be possible. It just can't.

"Lilly? Lilly?!" Oliver called from the house. I didn't reply. I just sat down on the floor of the dark barn clutching my legs to my chest in the corner. The footsteps neared the barn doors and the creaked open. "Lillian?" He whispered, opened the door wide to let light into the dim barn. The light crept over the tips of my converse shoes. He pushed the door opened wider and the sun light shone against me. I squinted up at him.

"Can you close the door, please?" I asked softly.

"No." He grumbled, walking over to me and sitting down by my side. "Something wrong? You're acting whacky." He muttered, looking at me.

"I can't say." I said into my knees.

"Aw come on!" Oliver groaned. He always dies for gossip.

"I had this dream. And… It wasn't normal." I didn't look at him, I refused to. Oliver was starting to catch on.

"You mean… Like, the dreams Gabe LeMati talked about last year?" Gabriel LeMati was the hottest thing on earth. But he recently left the school.

"Yeah.." I gulped. Oliver sighed.

"I have them all the time." He confessed.

"What?!"

"I'm a guy. I have guy brains. We're different from you girls." He shrugged, turning pink.

"Oh, okay. I've only had one in my entire life. It was last night." He leaned closer to me, because I was speaking so quietly.

"Hey, Lilly, it's alright. I'm your friend. I can keep a secret, you know I can. And I know you can keep a secret too." He muttered. I sat up properly, looking at him now that he was so close. He can't keep secrets.

"Yeah, thanks. But, it's just so different for me. It's shocking and it – " before I could finish, he kissed me full on. I was taken aback. We were both so caught up in the moment of truth that something triggered in our minds. The next thing you know, we were making out against Miley's barn wall. Our lips cascading together, tongues sliding against the other, our hands traveled around the restricted areas of one another's bodies. That's when it hit me. I shouldn't be doing this. Oliver is my best friend, and I don't like him, Miley does. We were just caught up in the moment. I parted from him awkwardly, my hand wound tightly at the back of his hair. He knew it too. He moved away from me and put his back to the wall, like me. Our heavy breathing cut devilishly through the dead silence.

"Lilly, I don't know what came over me." He said finally.

"Me too.." I stated, looking at him. He felt my eyes on him and turned to face me.

"I like you, Lilly, as a friend and nothing more. And I really, honestly, don't know what just happened." He breathed.

"I agree. We shouldn't speak of this ever again… Deal?"

"Deal." He coughed. An awkward silence followed.

I guess I was just desperate, or rusty. And so was Oliver. I think that's why what happened in the barn, you know, happened. I'm not sure. It's still all quite a blur to me, but after that things were back to normal. Kind of.

"Hey," I said walking into my room. I heard a loud gasp and stuttering, I closed the door, "Miley do you – " I flinched and dropped the laundry I was holding. Travis was there, by himself in me and Miley's room. He was in his boxers and was wet. "What the heck are you – " I screeched, turning away from him. But the door was closed so I ran right into it. I hit my face hard. I yelped at the shot of pain and turned back around clutching my face.

"Okay! Umm.. Hello! Hi! I umm… I know this isn't a good time, but we need to talk and are you okay?!" Travis stammered.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Because I – "

" – and why are you naked?!" I yelled, stumbling over. My legs were weak and my nose was bleeding.

"I'm not naked! Besides, the guest room shower doesn't work! And Miley told me to use this one!! Jesus! Are you sure you're okay?" He shouted back. I attempted to stand up again. He bended over and grabbed me, pulling me upwards. He grunted at the amount of strength he used to help me up. As soon as I was up I tried to back away from him, but, he stopped me with his strong arms. "We need to talk." He said sternly. I gulped under his stare. The stare of his big, beautiful, baby blue eyes, they were quite like mine. Only better… And what am I saying?!

The door swung open and other people emerged with looks of panic on their faces.

"We heard screaming and we – oh, you're finally talking." Miley sighed with relief.

"Yeah, the whole day you've been ignoring Travis, Lilly!" Jackson pitched in.

"Dang right! Haven't said a word to him all day long." Said Mr. Stewart. The Stewarts were always gossip mongers. They turned to Oliver, as if they were waiting for him to say something. He just shrugged. To try and get the spotlight off him.

"Never mind.." Miley said, then her face lit up as if an idea had struck her. "So, what were you and Oliver talking about in the barn?" I went pink at the sentence, so did Oliver. This is the problem with Oliver. He never lies. He can't lie. Even when he tries to the truth comes out.

"We uhh…" Oliver gulped, "We m – hmm – we ma… Made some.. good conversation…" Oliver choked. He was trying his best to avoid the truth.

"They probably made out or something…" Jackson said as if it were normal. The Stewarts laughed a bit and looked back at me and Oliver, to see if we were laughing too. We weren't. We were very serious.

"You…" Miley's face distorted, "You did, didn't you?" My face turned pink and tried to hide it.

"It wasn't.. On purpose.." Oliver defended..

"It was sort of… An accident.."

"Kissing is not an accident!" Miley butted in quickly, I knew she liked Oliver. After her mega front-cover break up with Jake Ryan. I started to feel terrible, I can't believe I almost forgot she liked Oliver. Oliver and I had dated once, for a few months, then we realized that we were better off as friends. Miley ran out of the room. Jackson followed, he had a look of 'I want to watch my sister upset'.

"Sweet heart?" Her dad yelled. Mr. Stewart grabbed Oliver by his shirt and made a run for it. I discreetly tried to sneak away, but, with an annoyed expression Travis pulled me back.

"Lilly." He said through his gritted teeth.

"…Travis..?" I replied with a small question-like tone. He made his way over to the door.

"We're talking about this." He said again. He closed the door and locked it, too. He turned back to me, I tried not to look at him. I tried as hard as I could because I have to admit, he was one fine boy!

"Why do you hate me so much? Honestly, why?" He said, throwing up his hands in the air with seeming defeat.

"I don't hate you.."

"Oh, oh _really_ now? I highly doubt that because then why would you be like this towards me?" Travis took a step forward, and looked directly at me, "You don't remember me at all do you?" He asked softly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Travis Brody. We went to summer camp together like eight years ago? In 2002. You seriously don't remember me?" I almost stopped breathing. Was that really him? The blonde hair, blue eyes… No… Seriously!! What? In 2002 when were just nine years old, he was a scrawny, unattractive mess. But, I could never forget those eyes of his. It was him, my old best friend.

"I remember…" I said, day dreaming, "The years have been kind to you.." I murmured, I thought I had said it in my head, but I said it out loud. I went pink, he just laughed playfully and smiled. My face quickly recovered and became normal again.

"Ditto. But seriously now, Lilly, why are you avoiding me?"

"It's no big deal. Really, it isn't." I said, trying to think this mess over. He half laughed to himself. I turned to him, a little shocked.

"What?" I asked plainly.

"Nothing.. I… Umm.. Nothing.." He shook his head, fighting back a smile.

"Travis? Seriously, what is it?" I asked again, now smiling a little bit to myself.

"You…" He bit down on his lower lip, "You're pretty. There! I said it! Now go away!" He hid his face childishly and turned away from me. I laughed like a girl and my lips then curled into a smile. My face felt hot. Oh, no! Please do not tell me I'm blushing. He turned back, his cheeks were slightly pink. "You're blushing…" He pointed out.

"You too." I said right back.

"I am?" He said, his voice was suddenly high pitched.

"Yes, you are!" I said, about to crack up.

"Shut up!!" He chuckled, touching his face.

"You are blushing!!" I exclaimed, finally laughing at him.

"Well, so are you! So there!" He called over my laughter.


	2. Desire Is For The Wicked

Chapter Two: Desire Is For The Wicked

"No, no, no! I'm finishing it! Not you!" Travis sniggered from in front of me. He had a pocket knife in his hand and was carving something into a tree at the back of the barn.

"No way! My hand writing is way better!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist and tugging it away from the tree. He was so strong and just laughed at me. I saw what he was writing, too. 'Lilly loves Travis'. I gasped loudly and slapped his knee. He was having a laugh attack about me. "No! Travis! Why did you write that? You nimrod!" I screeched playfully messing up his hair. It's been one day, and Travis and I were like the best friends that we were so many years ago.

"In your face!" He scowled at me.

"You're evil! Pure evil!" I groaned, he continued softly laughing at me defeat.

"I know, I know. But, apparently you love me. So there."

"Travis!!" I complained angrily, but, still half laughing.

"I know you do!" He said, rolling over on to his stomach. He flicked hair out of his eyes and smiled at me.

"Whatever." I grumbled, sitting against the tree.

"Hey, you doing anything with Miley tonight?" He asked, even if Miley was still angry at me for kissing Oliver.

"If you mean by having a Hannah concert, then yes." I corrected him. He whispered 'damn it' under his breath. "What?" I asked him, suddenly serious.

"Huh? It's nothing."

"Everything's 'nothing' to you." I muttered, tossing the pocket knife into the dirt next to him.

"No, it's not that.. I was just hoping that.." He didn't continue, we could hear someone from the house faintly calling us in for lunch.

"What? What were you hoping?" I asked eagerly as I began to stand up.

"I've never been on a date before." He said quickly. He shut his eyes tightly, as if he was in pain. I gaped at him. But… But, he's so good looking! And so sweet!

"Oh, that's okay."

"No, no it's not." He slowly relaxed his face. "Alright, never mind. I shouldn't have told you that. It's just that my parents are really protective and… Urgh, whatever. Just forget I ever said that."

"Alright… So what were you hoping?"

"I was just hoping you'd be free tonight.. You know.. We could, like, hang out.. Eat out of whatever." He mumbled shyly.

"I can talk Miley out of me going, I'm sure she won't mind." I was already quite eager to go out with him at sometime. His face lit up.

"That'll be really cool. So, tonight? Casual? Is that okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Cool." I tried to look unenthusiastic, but I failed miserably.

"Cool." He said right after me. There was silence as we smiled, looking away from each other.

"Wait, since you've never been on a date with a girl… I know this is rude, but, you've never kissed a girl?" I asked him, his face sunk and he looked ashamed.

"No." He looked pretty upset. The poor guy.

"Get up." I said. He looked at me and sat up.

"What?" He raised an eye brow and I sat up too.

"Close your eyes and count to three." I commanded. For a moment he just stared at me. Then he closed his eyes. He began mumbling softly to himself:

"1, 2…" I quickly leaned forward, shutting my eyes and I pressed my lips to his. I was inspired to do that from that old American movie 'My Girl'. We stood there on our knees for awhile. He became more comfortable and we began kissing.

"Guys didn't you hear me – " The footsteps that had neared us came to a halt. Travis pushed away from me, but I still held on to his jersey. Oliver and Miley stood in front of us, utterly shocked. " – calling you guys for lunch…" Oliver finished his sentence. Travis did not look at him, he kept his eyes locked on me. When I turned to him, his face was lit up with satisfaction. Making me want to smile, but I didn't.

"…3." Travis whispered to me. He stopped cupping my face and neck, he slowly got up and walked away from me. He was walking towards the house, leaving me breathless. He turned back as he walked past Oliver and Miley. He said: "See you later." And smirked.

"Yeah, see you." I gave him a small nod as he walked off, blushing with his hands in his pocket. I got up and tried to avoid the glares of my two friends, and failed.

"You've got some explaining to do." Oliver said sternly.

"It's nothing." Gosh, here we go again with that word. 'Nothing'.

"You're clear." Miley said, Oliver had a look of shock on his face and turned to her.

"No! She's not!" He said, almost yelling. Why the heck is he so protective? Geez. Miley came up to me, pushing Oliver aside and whispered to me: "Travis is my friend. But since it's not Oliver, you're clear." She moved away from me and cleared her throat.

"What am I missing?!" He said instantly.

So, I told Miley that I would be going out with Travis tonight, as a friend. But of course, Travis and I both knew that this date would not be a friendship one. And well, to put it in plain English, it wasn't. We ate at a local diner and we had a great time. Travis, being a year older than me, ordered a beer. I lectured him on how bad it was and he simply laughed at me as I went on to try some of it. It wasn't utterly terrible like I had described it. But, that's what they taught us at school. We're both to young to be drinking, but, Travis had connections obviously. I think I must have had a beer, or two. And on our way back home, everything became a little bit blurry, Travis was affected a bit by it too. Dear God, please don't tell me I'm tipsy. It anyone finds out, I'm so dead. The second we got home I stumbled into the bathroom and search for mouthwash. Travis followed me and tripped over, falling into the bath tub. I laugh so incredibly hard at him. The bath tub had warm water in it already. He sat there, too tired to get back up and dry off. I gave up on my search for mouth wash and sat on the end on the bath tub. Travis was laughing at himself.

"Lilllyyyyy…." He said dreamily. I sounded stupid when I laughed at him then.

"You're tipsy.." I teased.

"So are you!" He muttered, attempting to sit up in the bath. He spread his arms wide, "Get over here…" He mumbled. I said 'no' with a laugh. He grabbed me and I screamed. He tugged me into the hot water and started laughing.

"Travis!!!" I shouted at him, beginning to laugh as well.

"Got you!" He bellowed over. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.


	3. Let It Go

Chapter Three: Let It Go

"Lilly…Lilly..?" Came a muffled, feminine voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see bright sunlight. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Go away mom." I grunted.

"What?!" Came the voice. Oh, that wasn't mom, and I'm not in California. I opened my eyes again to see a blurry figure at the doorway. I remember that I had gotten out of the bathtub last night and collapsed from fatigue on a bed. I squinted a little bit and the one figure became three. Miley, Oliver and Mr. Stewart. Mr. Stewart had spoken, and I had just called him 'mom'.

"Oh, hey.. Good morning.." I mumbled, squeezing the pillow I was holding wrapped in my arms.

"Good morning?" Mr. Stewart raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to tell us why in the Sam heck are you sleeping in Travis's bed?" He asked me. Oh, you mean this isn't my bed?!

"Psht! I just… Pfft, you know.." I half laughed, I was a terrible liar. Mr. Stewart was not convinced at all. In fact, I hadn't even come up with my reason yet! He approached the bed and picked up my jacket that was right besides me.

"Yours?" He asked, I nodded. He put it up to his face and took a whiff. He pulled it again and gripped it tightly in his hands. I gulped, afraid of what he'd do next. "This reeks of alcohol." He said sternly. Oliver and Miley gasped, I had always been to one saying to never drink alcohol. "How much did you have?" He asked me, being very grown up. I sat upright in the bed, twiddling my thumbs.

"I didn't have that much, Mr. Stew.. I just…"

"I said, how much beer did you have, child?!" He said, through his gritted teeth. I looked behind to Miley and Oliver, I was scared of Mr. Stewart. I looked back at Miley's red faced, angry dad.

"Two cans." I said softly.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Stewart said, still sounding like he would burst out and yell at me at anytime.

"Two cans of beer!" I said much louder, because I was so frustrated and I had a headache.

"Excuse me?!" Mr. Stewart exclaimed, he had clearly heard what I had said since his eyes were wide with fury and his voice was unusually high pitched.

"We shared them." Came a voice from the bathroom. Travis stood at the doorway of the bathroom, shirtless, and looking ashamed. Travis had obviously been changing his clothes in the bathroom, seeing as he was in his swim trunks because we were going to see a waterfall today. Mr. Stewart turned to him then back to me.

"I'm calling your mother!" Mr. Stewart wagged a finger at me. I gaped at him.

"No, no, no, no!! Mr. Stewart you can't do that!" I was as quickly as possible. Miley and Oliver did not say a word. Miley's dad threw my jacket back down on the floor and Travis bent down to pick it up for me.

"Did you even use protection?" Mr. Stewart fixed his hair as he asked the question. Miley and Oliver's face were now filled with shock.

"Huh!?" I gaped at him. I was so shocked at how out of line he was. He threw his hands up as if it were obvious.

"Travis had no shirt on, you both smell of alcohol, we heard stumbling down the hallways last night, and you're in Travis's bed wearing no pants." Mr. Stewart finished off.

"What do you mean I'm wearing no p –" I looked down, I wasn't wearing my jeans, I was in my boy-short underwear. Oh, shoot. I must have been getting changed because of that bath tub thing when I collapsed on his bed last night. Now this is embarrassing, I turned bright red. At least I had my shirt on. "Where are my pants...?" I muttered to myself.

"Yes, where are your pants?" Oliver finally spoke up coldly, too bad it wasn't something nice.

"Did you or did you not use a condom?" Mr. Stewart pointed from me to Travis. We didn't even… We didn't even, you know… Do it…

"No we didn't because –" Travis was about to say that we didn't actually do it, but, Mr. Stewart cut past him.

" – Are you insane?! Lilly could be pregnant!!" He yelled.

"Mr. Stew!" I gasped, I looked to Travis, who was just as shocked as I was.

"We did not, you know.. Do anything along those lines!" Travis defended. Mr. Stewart shook his head and looked the most angry he ever had.

"I am calling your parents, child." He gestured to me.

"Wha – what?!" I squeaked. "You can't! Mr. Stewart!" He marched off, leaving Miley and Oliver still in shock at the doorway. "Guys! You have to believe us, we didn't.. you know, do anything, I swear!" I whispered to them, in fear Mr. Stewart would hear me.

"I believe you." Miley said, nodding her head. "He thought the same thing with me and Jake. Jake just came over in the morning to say goodbye 'cause he was flying down south to make a movie. My dad went all crazy on the both of us." Miley confessed, Oliver put an arm around her shoulder, she went a light shade of pink. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and winked to me. I smiled a bit when Miley began to turn red. She cleared her throat, and started stuttering, "I'm, uhh.. Going to the barn.. You know… Chickens… F-feeding.. Feeding the – chickens.. Yeah.." Miley stuttered dreamily.

"I'll go with you." Oliver smiled.

"Sure, sure." Miley tried to sound as calm as possible. He took her arm and began to walk out of the room. Miley was in shock, she looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it, then I felt the weight on the bed shift.

"Her dad sure is a piece of work." He sighed.

"Yeah, sure is." I mumble to him. I had a strange feeling that he wanted something from me I turned to him and he just looked at me. He leaned forward, his eyes wonderingly looking right back at mine. "You eyes really are amazing." I whispered, his hot breath swooping down my neck. I had completely forgotten again that I was in my underwear. Luckily, my underwear looking like short shorts. I felt his finger grazing my knee.

"You want to know what I think about that?" He whispered back to me.

"What?" I murmured. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft as they touched mine. This boy clearly knows what lip balm is! In moments, he softly pushed me down on the bed. He crawled over me, but making sure that he did not put his weight on me. Wow, he was one strong cutie. As the kissing became more intense, he had to stop using his elbows to stop his full body weight from come crashing down on to me. Instead, he straddled me, making me blush. Woot, woot! I was making out with Travis on his bed! I'm feeling special. I felt his hands by my shirt as he pulled the bottom part of the fabric upwards. He tugged my shirt off and I instantly felt way too over exposed. But, then again, so was he. He was only in his swimming trunks and I was in my underwear. I was glad that it was a warm day today, it would mean good weather for the waterfall.

I remember seeing Miley as a little girl just wandering around by the waterfalls and swimming with her family in her old photos. It looked like a ton of fun! I really with her mom was still alive though. I bet she'd be so proud of Miley's achievements. In fact, I bet she's watching her. I bet she's already super proud of Miley.

My _alive_ mom on the other hand, not so much. Seriously! I've always been just another 'trouble' with her. Look at me now, making out with a guy in our underwear. Or in his case, swimming trunks. Doesn't that give some sort of explanation already? I should think so. Travis sensed that I felt unwell, and softly pulled away from me. As he looked into my eyes, I saw that his baby blues were craving for me.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked sweetly, even though I could tell that he wanted to continue with what we were doing. And, so did I.

"Yeah. But, it's nothing." I murmured, "Don't worry about it! Seriously!" I said quickly. He smiled, trusting me.

"So, you want to go through with this?" He asked me, lovingly stroking my cheek. We both knew that 'this' meant sex. I nodded with slight hesitation.

So, I may be growing up. And I may be in the process of losing my virginity. But this was all part of life. It was bound to happen some day! I thought to myself, if my mom finds out, who is she going to be angry at? Me of course! But, she'll also be angry at Mr. Stewart for letting me hang out with Travis. This is who I am, and she'd have to put up with it. I felt like a good girl gone bad. And when you've turned, there's no way back.

Hours later I rolled to my side, thinking of the same thing. Travis wrapped his muscular arms around me and I blushed.

"Are you finally ready to get out of bed now?" He half laughed. I had fallen asleep after we had sex.

"I guess so." In fact, I was ready for a lot of things. My world felt changed, and new. I was ready to embrace it, and of course, tell Miley and Oliver about it! It's just how I roll. And it's just how the world goes.

* * *

**A/N: please follow me on twitter!! =) you can find me by the user name: AliWeil**


End file.
